Speak To Me Darling
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: There are many ways to communicate, and Erik is good with most of them, though he's most fluent in the language of 'Lucy Heartfilia'. (Slight MidZa and SorAy)


**Speak To Me Darling**

 **This isn't an official thing for CoLu week, though I am using the prompt 'Language' for this.**

 _No matter what, no matter where and regardless of when, I've always been able to hear you. Give me a thousand lifetimes and more; even then, I will never forget your voice and I will always remember how hearing it made me feel. To do such a thing… is impossible._

 _I promise to hear you everywhere._

 _-Your beloved._

*/*\\*

Crime Sorcière had been travelling three days to Magnolia so far, Jellal had to speak with Erza about some important information; Erik didn't care to learn more about it, it seemed something he was private about and he didn't bother listening in. Being dragged along on the journey was a pain though… except he'd never _really_ complain; he'd not been able to see his cute blonde girlfriend Lucy for far too long. Macbeth was thinking something similar about his Fairy Queen and Sorano was practically drooling in her mind over her ice princess of a boyfriend… he'd call some of their more explicit thoughts vulgar and unnecessary but he couldn't without being a hypocrite.

Erik didn't regret it, Lucy could be far too good looking for her own good sometimes, so as long as he had those memories of her, he could cope with his comrades' thoughts of their respective partners… though he had no problem admitting that Sorano's pictures of Gray were a little more of a pain to deal with.

They all must have seemed incredibly gloomy to any passers-by, the members of the guild all tired, their feet dragging across the floor, so an extra boost of energy was welcome when the roof of Kardia Cathedral came into view; everybody's thoughts felt brighter and any slouching they'd done stopped, standing straight and all trying to walk just that _little_ bit faster.

"There it is! Phew, we're almost there!" Meredy was always doing strange things like that, always the one to state the obvious, Erik suppose that the small smiles coming to their faces must have made it worth it for her to say stuff like that all the time.

Ten minutes later they were standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall, standing still and trying to compose themselves – it may have been a mistake to run up and down all the hills but they'd been eager. As they bent over, clutching their knees, and panted for breath, Erik was a little grateful for the cloaks each of them wore; he didn't like them much, but they kept their faces hidden from any onlookers, because of them, Crime Sorcière could have looked like just a band of merchants or merely some random travellers making a request, caught him from getting sunburnt too… Nobody else was thinking about how useful the cloaks were, mostly just focusing on how relieved they were to have arrived, well, he supposed that was that; he didn't blame them, after walking for three days and continuously avoiding the Magic Council, a moment to rest was appreciated.

But absolutely nothing was a better feeling than when they pushed on the wooden doors and stepped into the guild. Every wizard seemed pleased to see them, each member smiling brightly as the hoods fell back and revealed their faces. It was… nice.

It just wasn't nearly as nice as hearing Lucy call for him among another specific two; three fairies were rushing to the independent guild, having anticipated their arrival.

Erza reached them first, taking a hold of Macbeth and crushing his head to her – unfortunately for him, armoured – chest. He didn't whimper like others would have, he was too used to it… at least that was what it appeared to be, his thoughts were _much_ different and Erik made a mental note to pick on him later.

Gray approached them second, getting onto one knee and taking Sorano's hand, kissing it gently before rising and enveloping her in a hug. The Second Generation Slayer usually ignored her thoughts if he could help it – some of them were _weird_ – but her inner blushing and freaking out over 'how much of a gentleman Gray could be', even as she outwardly told him that how he acted was 'stupid and completely unnecessary', was too amusing to dismiss. And while Erik never really got to know Gray too well, he secretly smirked alongside him.

But a second later he didn't care anymore. Lucy had gotten there and he didn't give a crap about anything else as she jumped, launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Being so close to her always felt so good, remembering her scent, how her body fit against his, the soft breaths on his face… her thoughts; a lot of all he loved about Lucy was she was usually thinking, always so bright and imaginative, and it was another way to hear her voice. If given the chance, Erik would go on forever about why he cared about her, but he wasn't going to give up _all_ of his pride just yet.

"Erik, I'm so happy I get to see you again! I've missed you." Her voice… kept him calm. "So much has happened since we last spoke." Soothed him when he felt pain. "So you have to promise to stay with me long enough so I can tell you about it, okay?" Maybe made him feel a _little_ bit better about anything he'd ever gone through.

"Sure thing blondie." Usually, Erik would've smirked, but not then, he smiled as softly as he could. …Of course he may have smirked a bit when she pouted at her nickname.

"Hey don't call me that!" Her voice… gave him total piece of mind. Just everything about Lucy, was soothing, was warm.

"No promises." His smirk came on fully now. "You're just too fun to tease sometimes bl- Lucy." Her smile… that freaking smile, what had he ever done to deserve something so beautiful? If there even _was_ anything, then he definitely didn't know whatever it was.

"See? Was that really so hard?"

' _No.'_ "Yeah of course it was." _'Not at all, but I'll be damned if I ever let you know that.'_

"Oh I'm _so_ sure." _'But as long as you keep smiling that way… maybe one day, I might let you know…'_

"So maybe you are actually a _little_ smart." Erik knew she knew he knew he was kidding, he'd never really deny her intelligence; but that didn't stop her from playing along.

" _Hey!_!" Whacking his shoulder playfully, Lucy pulled him over to a table, asking Mirajane to get them something to drink.

'… _just what you make me feel, and how much you've come to mean to me.'_

Sitting across from Lucy, looking at her twinkling eyes, seeing something deeper in her swirling chocolate orbs, Erik got a glimpse of just _how_ intelligent his girlfriend really was; it was such a pain realizing that his thoughts weren't nearly as private as he'd believed.

Her and grabbed his own, resting them both on the table top, intertwining their fingers and ignoring the awkward, embarrassed expression on his face.

Teasing comments, gentle touches, playful insults, this was them; this was exactly how they liked to communicate.

 **First attempt with this ship and I'm not too happy with it though I am** _ **way**_ **too lazy to rewrite… Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
